Arranged Marriage
by LadyHawk225
Summary: SageCentered fic, What do you do when you can't talk to your wife? This is a story about love, and dealing with the issues of communication between completely different cultures and people. Please R & R!
1. First Encounters

Greetings Everyone! I know it's been a while since I'm shown myself here...cursed internet doesn't like me...however...I have been writing. grins wickedly I hope that you all enjoy this new fic... it's something different, at least for me. :) Ja ne!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except a slightly crabby cow.

Arranged Marriage

By LadyHawk225

Chapter 1

Sage walked through the quiet forest calmly. His golden hair reflecting the bright rays of sunlight filtering through the leafy canopy above his head as he padded softly down the beaten path in the woods. He breathed deeply of the sweet morning air, listening to the cheerful songs of the birds as they awoke from their rest and greeted the morning.

Seeing a large, smooth, flat rock to the right of the path, Sage stopped and climbed nimbly to sit on the top, crossing his legs and settling his body for meditation. Closing his eyes, he allowed the slight breeze and warm sunshine to calm his spirit.

After what seemed like only a few moments, but in truth, was nearly half an hour, Sage opened his eyes again, leapt off the rock and back onto the path, returning back the way he had come towards the mansion in the distance. He rarely meditated for such a short time, but his mind no longer seemed capable of ignoring the excitement welling up within his heart. He smiled happily as he walked, dreaming about the day ahead of him. He chuckled in anticipation and excitement as he neared the house, walking up the back steps and into the kitchen happily.

"Well there you are!" Cye exclaimed as Sage wandered in and seated himself at the table and started eating the breakfast of eggs and bacon that the lithe cook had placed before him.

"Where have you been?" Ryo asked with a grin.

"Out meditating." Sage replied around a mouthful of eggs.

"Only you, Sage." Kento laughed. "You're the only guy I know who would spend the morning of his wedding day out meditating in the woods like some crazy forest guru."

"Kento, if Sage wants to meditate before his big day, good for him." Lori, Kento's wife, reprimanded him. Kento grinned sheepishly and threw his wife an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, Kento. What was it you did before you got married?" Rowen jibbed, grinning as Kento blushed.

"He got dead drunk, that's what he did!" Cye laughed.

"Aw, I was just kidding." Kento mumbled.

Sage laughed. "That's all right Kento. I'll tell you all a secret though. That was the first time I've actually had trouble settling down to meditate. I could hardly sit still!"

"Wow. There's a first." Sakora said, sitting on her husband's lap. Rowen grinned at her and pulled her closer, whispering sweet words in her ear.

"Aw, get a room." Ryo laughed at the couple.

Rowen stuck his tongue out at Ryo and sauntered out of the kitchen, carrying Sakora giggling and blushing in his arms.

Cye muttered something about too much excitement before breakfast as he began doing the dishes. Kento and Lori talked about something quietly while Ryo ran off to find White Blaze.

Sage went back to his breakfast with a smile. Finishing quickly and handing his dishes to Cye with a grateful smile, Sage went upstairs to start getting ready.

Half an hour later he stepped out of the shower, fresh and clean, his hair immaculate and started dressing in his black tux. Straightening his dark green tie and running his fingers through his hair, he gave himself a reassuring smile in the mirror and bounded out of the room happily.

Downstairs, he found chaos.

"Kento! Give me back my shoe!" Lori screamed at her husband who was waving her high-heeled shoe above her head and laughing.

"Nope." Kento grinned at her.

Lori cursed under her breath and began jumping wildly, much to the amusement of Kento.

Ryo was laughing at them while Cye tried to reason with Kento and tried to calm Lori down simultaneously. Sakora sat on the couch with Rowen, the two of them having a thumb-war while White Blaze looked on demurely.

Sage cleared his throat to get their attention. Lori took that moment of distraction to snag her shoe from Kento and stick her tongue out at him childishly.

"I'm ready." Sage said quietly, suddenly very nervous.

"Okay, let's go!" Ryo led the way out to the car.

The group piled into the car and Ryo pulled out of the driveway, headed for town where the church was. Silence deafened the car as it proceeded slowly towards town, all the occupants feeling either nervous or excited, or a mixture of both.

"So Sage, are you enjoying your last few moments of freedom?" Rowen asked slyly.

Sage didn't answer, feeling rather ill at the moment.

"I'll tell you what Sage, married life is great, just keep your wits about you, and you'll be fine." Kento said, ignoring the glare Lori was shooting in his direction.

"I wonder what she'll be like." Sage said quietly.

Silence reigned for a few moments before Sakora spoke up quietly to reassure him.

"Don't worry Sage. Your grandfather is a smart man, I'm sure he's found you an excellent match." She said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I didn't know Sakora, and Kento didn't know Lori before we were married and look how great things turned out for us." Rowen gave his wife a smile.

Sage was silent for a moment before speaking again in a whisper that was almost too soft to hear.

"I wonder if she'll like me." He mumbled.

"Is that what's bothering you!" Kento cried.

"Sage, like Sakora said, you're grandfather knows you really, really well. I'm sure you'll be a perfect match for each other." Lori said.

"Yeah, besides Sage, who couldn't like you?" Ryo teased.

Cye smacked Ryo upside the head before turning to Sage in the back of the van.

"Don't worry. Everything will turn out fine. We've been through worse, I'm sure this'll be a piece of cake." Cye smiled.

Sage managed a small grin, flipping his hair away from his eye.

"Yeah. I guess you guys are right. Thanks." He said, blushing slightly.

"Anytime, bro. Now all we need to do is get wives for Ryo and Cye." Kento said, impishly, grinning as Ryo swerved the car slightly and Cye jumped.

"Arranged marriages are not in my cultural heritage!" Cye said quickly in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"So?" Rowen laughed.

"I don't have parents to set it up." Ryo jumped in.

"We'll help you find someone." Kento laughed as Ryo paled.

"We are perfectly capable of handling the situation without your help, thanks." Cye said dryly.

"Uh, huh." Rowen said, unconvinced.

"Honestly, when was the last time one of you guys were even out on a date?" Kento said.

"Why just last week!" Ryo piped up.

Rowen rolled his eyes. "Ryo, flirting with the lady who delivers our mail doesn't count."

Ryo began mumbling under his breath.

Sage stared out the window as the conversation raged around him, his mind drifting to his bride waiting at the church for him. He'd never even seen her before, but when his grandfather told him that he'd found him a match, Sage didn't want to argue with his grandfather's advice. Now he was on his way to be married. The butterflies in Sage's stomach mutated into bumblebees as he saw the church ahead in the distance.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anna sat stiffly in her chair as numerous Japanese women fussed with her dress and veil, making sure everything was in proper order. They chattered away in Japanese, sometimes addressing her though she could only nod faintly, not understanding more than a half a dozen words of Japanese.

Two weeks. Two weeks since she had first come to this country with Steve. Her real parents had died in a car accident nearly two months ago to that day, making her an orphan. Tears welled up in Anna's eyes as she remembered them.

The little Japanese ladies helping her get ready thought she was crying out of joy for the moment and nodded, chattered away excitedly. Faintly, Vera heard the bridal march song begin to play on an organ, and she was pulled to her feet and ushered out the door from the small room she had been in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sage stood at the alter of the massive church stiffly. He had no idea how he had gotten here. His friends stood behind him, snickering softly and making comments, but Sage paid no attention to them. Lori and Sakora were sitting in the front row of the nearly bursting church, already staring to tear up.

_Goodness, how many people had grandfather invited?_ Sage thought briefly.

His eyes swung to the organ in the corner of the church as a familiar tune began playing, Sage's eyes darting back to the doors at the far end of the church. He could see his grandfather smiling serenely from his seat near the front before turning with the rest of the congregation to the doors in the back.

Sage felt faint as the music reached a crescendo, and the massive doors began opening slowly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna's tears flowed more freely now that her face was hidden by her veil. Steve grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her towards the door which was opening. Good Lord, help her she felt sick.

She walked in a trance as Steve led her down the aisle towards the front of the church. She silently seethed in hatred of Steve, an associate of her father's from work who had immediately adopted her after her parents death. He was cruel and abusive; he had beat her often in the last two weeks. He smelled of alchohol and cigarrettes.

_If only I had been born one year earlier... _Anna thought sadly as tears coursed down her cheeks and she slowly made her way towards the alter.

She was seventeen, and Steve had made her leave her home in America and come to Japan so that he could marry her off before she turned eighteen and get money from the grooms' family. That was all she was to him. A means of getting money and a punching bag for when he was frustrated.

_Oh, well._ She thought to herself as she walked. _At least he can't hit me anymore._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Sage stared as he watched his bride approach on the arm of her father. She wore a simple wedding dress, the veil completely obstructing Sage from catching even a glimpse of her face, though he was able to admired her long chestnut hair which fell in waves about her shoulders and back.

Her father left her when she reached the alter, her head bowed and her shoulders trembling. Confused at her actions, Sage turned to the priest who was beginning the ceremony.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna's shoulders shook uncontrollably as Steve left her at the alter with her soon-to-be husband. She couldn't even get a good look at him, her eyes were clouded by both her veil and her tears.

Fear gripped her heart as the ceremony began. She resisted the urge to run. What would he be like? Would he be cruel like Steve had been? Steve had told her that Japanese men liked to beat their wives regularly and work them hard all day long. While she didn't necessarily believe Steve, she didn't know anything about Japanese culture.

It took all of her willpower not to wail in anguish and utter despair as the priest continued in the ceremony. Not understanding one word of it she couldn't even find comfort in the soft words of the priest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sage grew more and more uncomfortable as the ceremony went on. He could hear the other Ronin's whispering to each other behind him. They had noticed it too. Sage wasn't sure, but he thought that the girl was crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna trembled violently as the priest stopped talking and she turned to the figure beside her, her new husband.

His hands came up to her veil and gently lifted it away, and Anna closed her eyes. She felt a hand under her chin and involuntarily opened her eyes to stare at the most handsome man she had ever seen, studying her with kindness and concern in his one visible eye. He leaned forward and gently kissed her lips, but Anna's mind was too clouded by shock and tears to do more than just stand there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sage turned to his new wife as the priest finished the ceremony, more nervous than he had ever been in his life. A thousand thoughts fluttered in his mind as he lifted her veil, but they all quieted to silence as he stared at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life.

Long chestnut hair framing her delicate face fell in waves around her. Her eyes were closed and he gently reached out and tilted her face up to meet his, and was rewarded with a glimpse of large, beautiful blue eyes studying him fearfully. He leaned forward and kissed her, noting the tears still fresh on her cheeks...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm worried, Rowen." Sage confided as the reception raged on around the two Ronin.

"You mean about your wife? I'm sure she'll be back shortly." Rowen replied, glancing towards the door to the ladies room where Sage's bride had disappeared to shortly after the reception had gotten under way.

Sage shook his head. "Not about that. I'm worried because she was crying during the ceremony. Rowen, she hasn't said anything to me, and she hasn't responded to anything I said. In fact, when she went to the restroom, she just tugged on my sleeve and pointed to it." Sage sighed.

"Well..." Rowen stammered.

"She hates me." Sage moaned, sitting in a chair and burying his face in his hands.

Rowen sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Sage. She's probably just so nervous and excited that she just doesn't know what to do with her emotions." He said.

Sage looked up at him.

"Ro, she's been in the bathroom for half an hour."

Rowen grinned sheepishly. "Well, you know how girls are."

Sage rolled his eyes and moaned again.

"Look, will it make you feel better if I ask Sakora to go and check on her? I'm sure she's probably just doing her makeup or some other feminine thing." Rowen said, waving his hand dismissively.

Sage nodded slightly, and Rowen got out of his chair and walked over to where Sakora was talking to some of her girlfriends. After speaking with her briefly, Sage watched as Sakora disappeared into the ladies room.

"Why do you look so unhappy, Sage?" A low voice asked.

Sage jumped and then stood up, bowing respectfully to his grandfather.

"It's nothing grandfather." Sage lied.

"Nothing would not have you sulking on your wedding day. Tell me what is wrong." He ordered sternly, although his eyes held kindness and concern.

"It's just...grandfather, I don't think she likes me." Sage said.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

Sage told him about her actions during the wedding and now at the reception, and his grandfather listened with a small smile.

"Yes, arranged marriages can be difficult." He said.

"What should I do, grandfather? I'm married to her and I don't even know her name." Sage said.

"You could try talking to her." He responded.

"I have, she doesn't say anything to me! Nothing!" Sage was beginning to feel a little irritated. He looked towards the door to the ladies room and was surprised to see Sakora and his new bride standing there, having just emerged from the bathroom.

Sage looked at his bride, she was just a beautiful as she had been at the alter, but it was obvious that she had been crying. Sakora shrugged her shoulders and wandered over to where Rowen was talking with Ryo, as Sage headed over to his bride, determined to talk to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna blinked as the bathroom stall she had been hiding in suddenly opened, and a tall, dark brown-haired Japanese woman stood smiling at her. She grabbed her arm and began speaking rapidly in Japanese to her, while Anna tried to wipe away her tears and pull away from the woman, who was leading her towards the door.

However, the other woman was very strong for her lean size, and she pulled Anna out of the bathroom and back into the reception hall despite her protests. Her eyes locked on her new husband only a few feet away where he was talking with an elderly gentleman. The two appeared to be in some sort of heated discussion, because suddenly, her new husband was all but shouting. He turned to her a moment later and she paled, frightened.

_Oh, no._ _He's angry with me._ She thought, debating on whether or not she should run back into the ladies room as the other woman abandoned her and left to talk to some other people. She decided to stand her ground, afraid of angering him further by retreating.

Sage wandered over to his bride, concerned.

"Are you all right?" He asked her.

She didn't answer, but her eyes darted from side to side as if she was looking for a way to escape.

"Look, I'm sorry if you don't like me..." Sage began, but getting no reaction from his new wife, he began to get irritated.

"Well, the least you could do would be to answer me!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

The girl's eyes widened, and she backed up against the wall, throwing an arm above her head as if to shield herself.

Sage froze, his arms still in the air and stared in shock.

Wide, blue eyes peeked up at him, fearfully.

_My God._ Sage thought, his whole body gone completely numb. _She's scared of me. She thinks I'm going to hit her. _

As the realization slammed into Sage, he lowered his hands quickly, and immediately began apologizing to the girl as knives of shame stabbed mercilessly at his gut.

Confusion was written clearly across her face as she watched him, lowering her arm slowly and watching him.

Suddenly, she opened her mouth and said something, Sage couldn't understand. He blinked at her as the realization hit him. Whipping around, he found his grandfather grinning at him wryly.

Sage looked back at the girl as she cowered against the wall and then back at his grandfather in shock. Only then did he understand.

She didn't speak Japanese.

"Rowen!" Sage called to the blue-haired man.

Rowen scampered up to Sage with a smile.

"What's up? Oh, I see you found your blushing bride." Rowen waved to Sage's wife.

"Rowen, I figured out why she hasn't been saying anything to me." Sage said, quietly.

"Oh yeah? Why?" Rowen asked.

"She doesn't speak Japanese." He whispered.

Rowen choked. "What!" He looked over at the girl in shock.

"Rowen, I think she speaks English, try and talk with her will you?" Sage said quietly. Sage knew that Rowen and Cye both spoke English, and although Cye was fluent, he didn't see the British boy.

"Uh, sure. What do you want me to say?" Rowen asked.

"Ask her what her name is and tell her mine, and tell her what's going on. I think she knows she's now married to me, but she's frightened. Apologize to her for me as well, will you?" Sage said as quietly he started over to where his grandfather was still smiling at him.

"Um, okay." Rowen said to Sage's retreating back as he turned to the girl.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna watched as the blue-haired man approached her. She blinked at his smile, which made her feel suddenly warm. He stopped a short distance from her and Anna slowly rose up to her full height, watching him.

"Hello. Do you speak English?" He suddenly asked.

Anna jumped. This guy spoke English! Finally, someone with whom she could converse. However, she was still wary of him, despite his warm smile and words.

"Hello, yes, I speak English." She answered.

Rowen grinned broadly. "Wonderful!" He exclaimed, and Anna couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"I'm Rowen, what's your name miss?" Rowen held out his hand to her.

"I'm Anna." She responded, taking Rowen's hand and shaking it.

"Anna. What a pretty name. Is it American?" Rowen said.

Anna blushed at the complement and nodded.

"Splended," he smiled again. "So, I assume you know what's going on here?" Rowen said, casually.

Anna nodded. "Yes, I just got married to that man." She pointed to Sage who was in the middle of a heated discussion with his grandfather.

Rowen nodded. "Yes, his name is Sage. He apologizes for the confusion, he didn't know that you don't speak Japanese."

"Oh." Anna's eyes widened at this remark.

Suddenly, she thought of something.

"Rowen, Sage doesn't speak English does he?" She asked.

"Not a word." Rowen grinned at her.

Anna groaned and placed a hand over her eyes wearily.

"But don't worry, either he'll learn English, or you'll learn Japanese soon enough. I suspect the latter." Rowen continued.

"Okay." Anna said quietly. She wasn't terribly excited about the prospect of living with a man who didn't even speak her language and then having to learn a new language as fast as she could so that she could speak with him. However she didn't want to make Rowen angry, and she certainly didn't want to make Sage angry. Both men seemed capable of heavy violence, and she wanted none of it directed at her.

Rowen noticed her quiet demeanor.

"Hey, is something wrong?" He asked gently.

"N-No. Nothing's wrong." She answered quickly.

"I know it must be difficult, getting married to a guy who doesn't speak your language, but it'll be okay, you'll see." Rowen reassured her, placing an arm around her shoulders and leading her gently towards where Sage was still speaking with his grandfather. "Sage is a great man, my best friend, and I'm sure you'll do fine together."

Rowen smiled at her once more before wandering off to speak with the brown-haired woman Anna had been with earlier, leaving her alone with her new husband.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sage left his new bride and best friend and made a bee-line for his grinning grandfather, fury written across his face.

"Grandfather, how could you do this to me!" Sage cried, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Do what?" Sage's grandfather asked calmly.

"Matching me up with this woman who...who can't even speak my language!" Sage sputtered.

"Sage, are you unhappy with your new wife?" Sage's grandfather asked, nodding towards where Rowen was speaking with his bride.

Sage's anger quickly faded. "No. No, grandfather, she's very beautiful."

"Then why the long face?" The elderly man replied. "She will learn our language soon enough."

Sage's anger returned. "Grandfather! That'll take months! I can't wait that long to have a conversation with my wife! And besides, how does she feel about all of this?" He cried.

Sage's grandfather suddenly because solemn at the mention of the girl's wishes. "As far as language is concerned, Sage, there are more ways to converse and communicate than just by using words."

Sage nodded quietly at his words, recognizing the wisdom in them.

"As far as how she feels about this, she didn't have much of a choice. In fact, I think that marrying you is the best thing that could have happened to her, whether you or she understands that or not." The elderly man said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sage asked.

"Just that I have my reasons for the things that I do." He smiled kindly at Sage. "Don't worry, Sage, things will work themselves out."

Sage opened his mouth to reply, but just then Rowen and his wife walked up to them. Sage saw his grandfather and Rowen retreating back to the festivities out of the corner of his eyes as he faced his wife.

She looked timid, not necessarily frightened, but a little wary of the situation, and of him.

_Well, I guess grandfather is right, I'll just make the best of the situation._ Sage thought to himself as he smiled gently at the woman and held out his hand to her.

Anna stared at the proffered hand her new husband held out to her.

_Sage. His name is Sage._

She scolded herself silently as she timidly gave him her hand.

Sage took her hand gently and led her towards the dance floor, where couples were dancing slowly to a soft melody which had begun to play. Anna's eyes widened as Sage took her hand and placed it on his shoulder while holding her other hand, he placed his hand on her waist and slowly began leading her in a dance.

She couldn't help blushing as Sage slowly swung her around the dance floor, staring into her eyes and smiling gently. He didn't speak, they both knew she wouldn't understand his words, but his actions were enough to relay the message written clearly in his eyes.

Anna hardly noticed as the lights dimmed and the other dancers made a wide circle around the newlyweds. Her wide, innocent eyes were captured in his as they swayed gently to the music. Sage pulled her closer, and before she knew it, Anna's head rested on his chest and his breath whispered softly in her ear. She could hear his heart beating through his tuxedo, steadily hammering away in his chest and radiating in her ear as he held her.

Anna's mind numbed at the intimate situation, her fears evaporating in the mood. His breath tickled her ear and she allowed herself a small smile, feeling safe and warm in his arms as they continued to dance slowly. The song ended among uproarious clapping and a few whistles, and Sage lightly kissed the tip of her ear as he pulled away. The soft, gentle touch of his lips made her shiver, and yet her whole body was filled with a warm aura of complacency.

Anna looked up at him as they stood on the dance floor together, not noticing as the other dancers milled about them as another song began. Sage didn't move his arms from where they held her, as he looked down on her, smiling gently. Suddenly, Anna realized that there was no malice in his eyes whatsoever, but rather, the opposite. His eyes shone with gentle kindness and peace. Anna smiled back at him, no longer afraid of the man before her. As Sage began to lead her in another dance, little did Anna know as she smiled and danced with him, that she would never again be afraid of her husband.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The party's ovvveeerrrr…." Cye and Rowen sang in unison while swaying back and forth unsteadily. Cye was slightly tipsy and Rowen was just…Rowen.

"Lovely wedding, nice reception." Lori said through a yawn as she stretched in her chair.

"Yes, very." Kento agreed with her as he looked around the nearly empty reception hall. The guests and family members had long since left, the clock striking midnight nearby. Waitresses were cleaning up tables and waiters bustled about straightening chairs and sweeping the floor.

"They're so cute together." Sakora commented dreamily as he watched Sage dance slowly with his new wife in the middle of the empty dance floor. Anna seemed happy, she was smiling, her blue eyes shining up at Sage. Sage watched his wife's eyes as they danced, a goofy grin painted on his face.

"I'm glad that they were able to get over the whole 'I don't understand you, you don't understand me' thing." Lori said.

"Well, they still have to learn each other's language, so it won't be that simple unfortunately." Sakora commented.

"True enough. But still, for tonight, it doesn't matter."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sage felt positively giddy. He was barely paying attention to the dance he was leading Anna in, rather, he was staring into her beautiful eyes and resisting the urge to laugh maniacally and scream "Mine! All mine!"

However, his strict training came in handy in this situation as he restrained himself and settled for contentedly watching her.

"Hey, shouldn't you two be going somewhere?" Ryo broke the mood as he strolled up to the pair. Anna and Sage broke apart as the rest of their friends wandered up to them.

"Yeah, don't you have something to…dooooo?" Rowen said, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Shut it, Rowen." Sage growled.

"Anyway, we're heading out, and since we're the last, you two might wanna think about getting some rest tonight before you head out in the morning." Lori said, smiling gently.

Sage nodded slowly and eyed the entrance to the hotel that was part of the restaurant the reception was being held in. He knew there were reservations for himself and his wife waiting at the desk, and plane tickets for their trip to China tomorrow. Sighing, he bowed to his friends and took Anna be the hand.

"Cya buddy!" Ryo clapped Sage on his back, happily.

Rowen just snickered.

"Bye guys! Congratulations again!" Lori said as Kento ran to get their jackets.

Sage smiled and nodded as he waved goodbye to his friends, leading Anna towards the door.


	2. Good Evening and Good Morning

Hey! Thanks for the review … the next chapter is up! Please R & R! 

P.S. Lot's a "Awwwww" moments ahead so watch out…

Arranged Marriage 

Chapter 2 "Good Evening and Good Morning"

By LadyHawk225

Vera sat on the bed in the honeymoon suite of the hotel nervously. Sage was in the adjoining bathroom brushing his teeth.

_Just breathe…maybe it won't be so bad…he's been so nice all evening…after all it's what married couples do, right?…no problem…I can handle this…oh, god….maybe if I got something between my teeth he'd be so turned off that he won't want to have sex with me…_

Vera thought, eyeing the room, looking for a plausible escape. She still wore her wedding dress, the veil spread out on the bed behind her. After the reception, Sage's friends left and he had led her here…_if only I had realized sooner where he was taking me, maybe I could have 'accidentally' tripped down the stairs and had to go to the hospital…curses…_

She jumped as Sage left the bathroom, flipping the switch off as he went. He smiled at her as he wandered over to his suitcase and put his toothbrush away. Vera took that moment to admire the back of his well-toned body. The black pants and tank top he had changed into fit him nicely and accented his muscles.

_Well…at least he's handsome…hmmmm, not bad at all…WHAT AM I THINKING? Gah! He's probably got some sort of weird rash or something, no way can I be this lucky…_ she thought pessimistically.

Suddenly she realized he was looking at her, and she was still staring. Blushing furiously, she looked away, her eyes widening as he stepped closer until he was directly in front of her. She refused to look up at him, her heart threatening to thunder out of her chest and her hands shaking as she tried to focus on anything but the man in front of her.

She jumped slightly as he touched the top of her hair, fiddling with it gently. _Oh gosh…he's playing with my hair…I just know he's going to attack me soon….oh gosh…any minute now…………what the heck is he doing?_

Vera suddenly snapped out of her musings as Sage freed her veil from her hair, removing it and gently setting it on a nearby chair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He removed her veil and wondered briefly if she would try to run away from him. She looked frightened, expectant, as if she was waiting for something. Sage smiled to himself grimly.

_She probably thinks I'm going to jump her. Poor thing. _

Setting her veil on a nearby chair, he turned back to her. She was still staring at him with those huge beautiful eyes. He couldn't resist as he came back to her and ran his fingers through her long hair once again, completely enthralled by her beauty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat nervously on the edge of the bed as he toyed with her hair. What should she do? He seemed so nice, she didn't want to make him angry… Should she undress? Kiss him? Or simply let him have his way with her? She was frightened…no frightened wasn't the right word for it: terrified. But she had long ago decided that there was nothing she could do about her situation. She was married now, and she wasn't one to try and deny things, which were already done.

Suddenly, she felt as though she was being filled with an overwhelming emotion. _She was married._

The words echoed through her again and again as her eyes widened. She would be

with this man for the rest of her life. She was his…and he was hers. She blinked back tears as she tried to make sense of her emotions. Surprisingly, she didn't feel angry or even sad. But she didn't really feel love for this man in front of her, still playing with her hair, oblivious to her musings.

Suddenly, she realized it was pride. She was proud that she was married. Proud that she was a woman—an important woman. Society taught girls from a young age that they should get married and have children…and now she was at the beginning of that stage. She felt like her life had meaning. She was proud to be married to this man, even if she didn't know him, or really love him…she was just proud that she had gotten to this stage in her life.

Somehow, she was filled with an overwhelming desire to please him—to make him smile at her. She was still scared, but her sense of duty overwhelmed that emotion.

Having made up her mind, she slowly raised her head to look at him. He pulled his hand from her hair, taking a step back to look at her, confused.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sage stepped back and looked at his new wife, no Anna, as she raised her head to stare at him intently. There was a strange look in her eyes—determination? And Sage wondered briefly if she was going to attack him or run away. She was trembling as she stood, obviously trying to stop her hands from shaking as she reached up to her chest and slowly began undoing the small pearl buttons there.

He was shocked to say the least. He watched for a moment as she began working her way slowly down, undoing buttons, her hands shaking and her eyes squeezed shut as though she was trying to deny what she was doing.

Reaching forward quickly, he grabbed her hand before she could continue more. At his touch her eyes squeezed shut tighter and tiny pearls of liquid escaped from the corners of her eyes. He resisted the urge to brush them away, afraid of alarming her further. Instead he simply held her hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna blinked at him in confusion. What on earth was he doing? He held her hand gently, stopping her from undressing. Didn't he want this? Want her?

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she slowly sat back down on the bed. Didn't he like her? Was she ugly? What had she done wrong?

She couldn't stop the tears coursing down her face. It was just too much. She

couldn't even please him.

_He must hate me. _She thought sadly, crying bitterly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sage was confused at her tears. Was she still frightened of him? Did she think he would rape her? She sat back down on the bed, staring up at him with those beautiful blue eyes, tears streaming steadily down her face.

He resisted the urge to hug her tightly, press her face against his chest and wipe away her tears. He wanted to comfort her, tell her it was okay, that he wouldn't hurt her, but would she understand his actions? Would she shy away from him? Scream? He didn't want to scare her.

She obviously thought he wanted to take her, and he had to admit he did. She was beautiful as she sat in the soft evening light, her hair floating around her shoulders and lower, curling softly. Her white wedding dress made her look like an angel, and her eyes captured him in their intensity. He wanted to kiss her full lips, run his hands through her hair, hug her and kiss her and make her his own…but he wouldn't. He wouldn't do that to her. He wouldn't dare hurt her like that.

He watched, heartbroken as she began to cry more bitterly. Harsh sobs escaped her throat and she pulled her hand from his, covering her face. He stood there a moment, unsure, nervous and worried until he could stand it no more. He darted forward, collecting her in his arms and held her tightly against him, tucking her head beneath his chin. She jumped at his contact, trying to pull away from his arms, sobbing and shaking her head furiously, but he refused to let her go. He wouldn't let her suffer alone.

Pain gripped his heart as he rocked her back and forth. What had she gone through to get here? Why was she so bitterly afraid and heartbroken? He blinked back his own tears as he whispered soft words in her ear…

"It's okay…"

"I won't hurt you…"

"Please don't cry…"

"I swear I will never hurt you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't stop crying as he held her. This was too much. She was too confused, too weary. The events of the day came crashing down on her as she cried.

He held her tightly, whispering strange words in her ear and rocking her back and forth slowly. Why was he trying to comfort her? Didn't she displease him? She was so confused…his actions made no sense to her.

She cried for what seemed like hours, until she couldn't cry anymore. As her sobs slowly subsided, he continued rocking her gently. She was so tired. No one had held her like this since she had been a small child…it was comfortable, safe and warm. His heartbeat was strong and steady against her ear and his skin smelled of sandalwood…and sleep claimed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke to the sound of birds singing softly through the open balcony doors. She blinked slowly, turning her head towards the sound. Soft, white curtains rustled gently in the breeze flowing through the doors, bringing fresh, cool morning air to her nose. She breathed deeply and smiled.

Scanning the room with her eyes, she saw her wedding dress hanging in the open closet. Picking up the blanket, she looked down at herself. She still wore the full-length slip she had worn beneath her dress. Evidently, her husband and undressed her and put her to bed. She blushed slightly at the thought.

Turning to the left, she was surprised to note that the other half of the large four-poster bed seemed to have been unslept in. He hadn't slept here last night, confused, she sat up on her elbows, scanning the room for any sign of her new husband. His suitcase was leaning against the dresser, so it appeared that he hadn't left her. Where was he?

Her eyes fell on the large armchair in the corner. A blue, silky robe lay across it, folded gently.

_That wasn't here last night._ She thought, confused, as she rose and stretched, walking over to it. She picked it up, looking at it. A single, short stemmed rose fell from the silken folds to the floor. She followed it with her eyes and then picked it up, pressing it gently to her nose…sandalwood. She grinned despite herself.

Donning the robe and tying it securely shut, she wandered out the balcony doors, smiling and breathing deeply. Stretching her arms above her head, she walked to the railing, leaning against it and smiling out at the lake and trees that surrounded the hotel.

"Ohayo gozaimasu."

She jumped, turning around quickly. There he sat, cross-legged on one of the reclining chairs. Pillows and blankets were strewn about the chair…so that was where he had slept. He was smiling softly and watching her.

"Um…good morning." She blushed.

His smiled widened and he gestured to the table beside him. Apparently room service has already been here as the table was filled with fresh fruits and breads. A steaming pot of tea and two cups waited for her as she slowly approached the table and sat in the chair across from him.

She watched as he poured them both tea, a gentle and graceful action, he didn't spill a drop. She wondered idly how often he poured tea like this. She watched as he picked up a large pear from the pile of fruit and a knife, cutting the fruit in half.

He held out half to her, smiling gently and nodding his head. She stared at it a moment before taking it, blushing as his hand brushed against hers. She watched him eat, slowly nibbling at the pear. She shook her head 'no' when he offered her a piece of bread before eating some himself.

Finishing her pear, she picked up the steaming tea and gently blew on it, trying to cool it down. Sipping it slowly, she crinkled her nose at the bitter taste. Searching the table, she spotted a bowl of sugar near the bread. Grabbing it, she spooned three servings of sugar into the bitter tea, stirring it slowly before tasting it again. Licking her lips thoughtfully, she added a forth. Tasting it again, she smiled and sighed happily, closing her eyes and resting her elbow on the table, sipping her tea slowly.

A low chuckle brought her from her musings. She blushed brightly as she realized he had been watching her. He was staring at her from across the table, an amused smile on his face. He laughed outright at her blush, a low, melodic sound. She listened to his laugh—it was pure and gentle. She smiled, then laughed with him in the cool morning light.


	3. A Language All it's Own

Greetings! Okay, just to clear up a few things…the chick's name is definitely ANNA. I originally was calling her Vera, but I decided she sounded like an old lady so I changed it. Unfortunately, through cut and paste and various other distractions, occasionally she is referred to as 'Vera' in the first two chapters. Sorry for the confusion. ANYWHO, on with the fic! Please R & R!   
Arranged Marriage 

Chapter 3 "A Language all its Own"

By LadyHawk225

Anna sighed softly as she stared out the window of the train. Sage sat beside her, his eyes shut as he dozed softly, his arms crossed against his chest. She smiled into the reflection of the window, watching his chest rise and fall softly.

Focusing her eyes once again on the Japanese countryside out the window, she let her mind wander back to the last few weeks she had spent in China with her new husband.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohayo."

She turned from making the bed as he walked in the door, a bouquet of fresh lilies in his hands.

"Ohayo." She replied, smiling widely as he handed her the flowers with a grin and a soft kiss on her hand.

"Arigato." She said softly, burying her nose in the bouquet and breathing deeply the sweet scent found there. He smiled at her softly and retreated to the bathroom as she placed the flowers in a vase and began to dress for the day.

Over the last few weeks she had managed to pick up several Japanese words. She knew the words for "Good Morning" and "Good Night", "Thank you", "No", "Yes", "Please" and "Your Welcome". She was pleased with her progress and she could tell Sage was as well.

Brushing her hair in the mirror over the dresser, she smiled as she thought of her gentleman-like husband. He still slept either on the balcony attached to their hotel room, or on the couch in front of the television. He gave her space, leaving the room when she indicated that she wanted to dress and never made too many advances towards her. Oh, he kissed her hand and occasionally her forehead when he thought she was sleeping, but never more than that. He was gentle and kind, always considerate of her privacy.

He exited the bathroom and nodded towards the door, a questioning look on his face. She nodded, and they left the hotel after a pleasant breakfast and took a train to a small town near the border of Mongolia.

Exiting the train, she looked around with a confused look on her face. Where had he taken her? He took her hand and led her to a small shop near the far side of town, nestled between two cherry trees. A small Chinese woman greeted them at the door and led them inside. Anna was still confused. Who was this woman? A relative? Sage seemed to know her, but she couldn't be sure.

The inside of the shop was obviously a clothing store…traditional Chinese and Japanese clothes were hanging everywhere, fabric and sewing machines dotted the tables and shelves nearby. Sage spoke rapidly to the little woman who occasionally looked at Anna and nodded her head. After a few moments, Sage stopped talking and turned to Anna, smiling gently. Taking her hand, he pointed to the racks of clothes and then at the old lady. The woman pulled a measuring tape out of her pocket and began measuring Anna's shoulders. She was surprised, but it was obvious that the woman wanted her measurements for clothes. She nodded at Sage and smiled softly and he went to a chair by the door to sit down and wait.

Anna allowed herself to be measured, laughing softly as the little old woman mumbled to herself. When she was done, the woman took her hand and led her to a large rack of clothes. Anna gaped at the fine silk embroidered kimonos and dresses, every color imaginable. The little woman grabbed several articles off the rank and shoved them in Anna's arms, piling more and more on top. Finally, she was led to a small dressing room at the back of the store to try things on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sage grinned broadly at the bewildered look on Anna's face as the little woman began piling clothes on her arms. He had asked the woman to make Anna feel like a princess, and judging by the expensive clothes she was picking out, she was doing just that. He watched as Anna disappeared into the dressing room and the little woman went in another door in the back. She returned a moment later with a steaming cup of tea in hand and gave it to him. Thanking her, he watched as she poked her head inside the dressing room to check on Anna. She pulled her wrinkly little face out of the curtain and winked at Sage, before pulling his blushing wife out by the hand.

He gaped at her. She was in a kimono of the finest green silk. White cherry blossom petals decorated the silk sporadically, reminding Sage of falling snow. Her white sash with silver embroidery tightly wound around her waist showed off a perfect hourglass figure. Anna blushed and twirled around as Sage watched, grinning happily. The Chinese woman nodded approvingly and brought Anna a pair of traditional white sandals, which she slipped on her feet.

He couldn't believe it. She was so beautiful his eyes almost welled up with tears. He frowned slightly when the woman pushed Anna back into the dressing room, chuckling at his expression. A few moments later, Anna emerged wearing a deep scarlet kimono and black sash, silver embroidery lacing up the hems. Sage smiled broadly, clapping his hands in appreciation. He chuckled when Anna blushed and bowed then retreated back into the dressing room to try another on.

An hour, and dozens of colors and patterns later, Sage paid the woman for the green and white kimono Anna had first tried on. He took the gift box in hand and waved goodbye to the woman, taking Anna's hand as they left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I can't believe how much fun that was…those dresses were beautiful. _Anna thought to herself as she and Sage walked back towards the train station. She grinned broadly and walked with a slight bounce, happy with her husband. She had never done anything like that before, and it reminded her of home.

"Arigato, Sage-san." She said, softly, squeezing his hand. He grinned down at her, his eyes twinkling with merriment.

"I know you can't understand what I'm saying, but I just wanted to tell you how much I really appreciate that." Anna continued in English. Sage looked at her thoughtfully then nodded for her to go on.

"It reminded me of home, in America. My friends and I used to go to the mall and try on the prom dresses for hours sometimes. It was so much fun to pretend we were princesses and get all dressed-up and pretty. We'd even take pictures of each other in the dresses." Anna sniffed.

"God, it's been so long since I've seen them. When Steve adopted me, he never let me see them, or even call them on the phone. Now, I'm here, and I'm even further away from them. I miss them so much." Anna stopped suddenly when she realized she was crying.

Sage was looking at her with concern in his one-visible eye. Annoyed at herself for crying on such a wonderful day, and worried the he'd think it was something he'd done, she smiled, and surprising both of them, reached out and hugged him tightly.

Burying her face in his chest, she sniffed slightly and tried to control her tears, after a moment's hesitation, she felt his arms wrap around her and she smiled again. They stayed like that for a few moments, standing on the side of a nearly deserted street, his arms around her shoulders as she held onto him for dear life. Finally, she looked up at him again, smiling gently, all traces of her tears gone. He stared down at her, concern in his eyes though he smiled.

"Arigato, Sage."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shrill sound of the train whistle brought Anna out of her thought with a jolt. Beside her, Sage yawned and rubbed his eyes, smiling at her. Standing and stretching, he reached above them and pulled down their luggage. Handing her the box containing her kimono, he grabbed their two suitcases and led her off the train and onto the platform at Osaka Station.

-AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, this is a horrible chapter. I'll admit it, but I wanted to try something different with my writing style, and obviously it didn't work. Sorry that it sucks so hard. I promise the next one will be better! -LadyHawk225


	4. New Beginnings

They stepped off the platform at Osaka Station and look around, trying to find someone they recognized.

"Yo! Sage! Over here!"

Sage's head swiveled to the familiar British accent he knew so well. Running up to them, Cye beamed, out of breath.

"Hey, Cye. Come to pick us up?" Sage asked, laying a hand on the Brits' shoulder as he leaned over to catch his breath and nodded.

"Ya." He stood up straight, taking one of the suitcases from Sage.

"Hello, Anna." He said in English. Anna's eyes widened with shock.

"You speak English?" She gaped as they began walking towards the parking lot.

"Yeah…I grew up in London, then moved here. Did you enjoy China?" He asked politely, starting up the car and climbing in.

Anna smiled at Sage in the backseat while they buckled their seatbelts and Cye pulled out of the crowded train station onto the main highway.

"Absolutely. We had a wonderful time, thank you."

"Good!" He replied, then began speaking rapidly in Japanese to Sage.

Sage nodded with a smile, glancing at his wife.

"What's he saying, Cye?"

"Oh, I asked him if he had a good time as well, he said he did." Cye smiled at her in the rear-view mirror.

"Oh, good." She sighed, looking out the window as Cye and Sage continued talking in the front seat. She felt a little awkward, being unable to understand what they were talking about. She caught Cye glancing at her in the rear-view mirror and blushed. Were they talking about her? She frowned out the window at the landscape. She wasn't so sure she like that…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how did things go?" Cye asked Sage as Anna turned to the scenery outside the window.

Sage sighed. "I think they went well…she seems to be warming up to me anyway."

"Good. Any…uh, problems?" Cye questioned, eyes firmly placed on the road.

Sage chuckled. "Not the kind you're thinking of. I let her have her space. She'll come to me when she's ready. I want her to feel safe, and love me first." He replied.

Cye glanced at Anna in the backseat. "Do you think she will?"

"Will what?"

"Love you."

Sage was silent for a while before he answered. "I hope so." He whispered.

"You know what your family expects of you…"

"Cye, please don't bring that up. I don't really want to think about 'bringing an heir to the Date family' right now. I just want to get to know my wife in peace." Sage moaned.

"I understand. Not another word out of me on the subject." Cye commented.

Silence descended on the car for several minutes before Sage spoke again—his voice barely more than a whisper. "Although…I guess I have to think about it. Grandfather and father won't leave the subject alone for long, and you know how my mother is."

"At least you don't live at home. This way, you can have some time before the questions start—and of course, an escape route should you wish it." Cye replied, grinning slightly.

"Yeah. I guess I just feel like…like I'm using her. Deceiving her." Sage said softly, glancing back at Anna who had fallen asleep.

"I understand, Sage. But this really wasn't your decision…you know what your family expects." Cye replied.

"I could have fought it." Sage moaned, sorrowfully.

"Well—I don't know if I should tell you this…" Cye mumbled.

"What? Tell me what?" Sage sat up straight, curious.

Cye sighed, wearily. "I was talking to your Grandfather after you two left. It seems that her father was rather…abusive to her."

Sage stared at him in shock.

"Abusive? How?" He whispered.

"Physically, mentally…" Cye said, frowning.

"He didn't…"

"No." Cye interrupted him. "He didn't rape her…he just…hurt her. A lot."

Sage moaned, tears threatening. He looked back at his wife and the dam nearly burst, but he turned his eyes back to the road quickly, unwilling to let Cye see him cry.

"You see Sage…I think that's part of the reason your Grandfather set you two up together. You're probably the best thing that could have happened to her." Cye mumbled.

"How can you say that?" Sage growled. "She doesn't know me! Damnit Cye, she was scared of me—no, _terrified_ of me at first! Gods, she thought I would hit her! She doesn't speak our language, she doesn't know our traditions, and I don't even want to _think _about my parents badgering me for a son from this poor woman!" Sage ranted.

Cye was silent for a while.

"At least you won't beat her." He whispered.

Sage sighed, nodding silently.

_That poor woman._ He thought bitterly. I bet she had hopes and dreams…goals for the future. Now look at her…married to a man she doesn't know, can't talk to, in a country she didn't grow up in. Beaten? Her father had beat her? How could anyone do that to such a beautiful woman? How could anyone do that to their _daughter_? Their own flesh and blood…it just didn't make sense.

Sage growled slightly in his seat, sitting back and looking out the window.

_One thing was for sure,_ he thought angrily. _If I ever see her father again…I'll kill him for hurting her…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anna."

She groaned—only semiconscious, but conscious enough to know she didn't want to get up.

"Anna, we're here."

She waved her hand sleepily, trying to dismiss the voice. It chuckled.

"Come on, dearest. Everyone's waiting to meet you. You're home." Cye said, shaking her shoulders softly. Sage stood behind him, grinning slightly as the water Ronin attempted to wake up his wife. Apparently, she had the same affixation for sleep that Rowen did.

She opened her eyes, slowly, looking from Cye to Sage and back again. Nodding, she yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Cye moved away and she stepped out of the car, stretching. She froze as she saw five people standing nearby, watching her curiously.

"Heh, these are your housemates, Anna." Cye said, chuckling slightly.

She lowered her arms and nodded slowly. She recognized two of the faces…the blue-haired man—Rowen? And the dark haired woman who'd dragged her out of the bathroom at the reception stood together. The woman waved slightly when she looked at her, and Anna waved back sheepishly.

"Okay, let's introduce you." Cye led her towards a blue-gray haired man and a woman with short, black hair, Sage following close behind.

"This is Kento..." Anna shook hands with the burly man. He smiled warmly at her, showing off a row of sparkling white teeth.

"…his wife Lori…" She smiled at the woman--who promptly reached out and grabbed her in a hug squeezing her so hard Anna thought her lungs would burst. Several people chuckled and Anna lightly patted Lori's back as she released her, smiling broadly. Anna smiled at her, then turned to the next person.

"…this is Ryo, he owns the house after it was left to him by a dear friend who moved to America…" Cye introduced the black haired man. Anna gaped briefly at the mansion behind them. He _owned_ this place? Holy—

"Hashimemaste" He smiled, bending down and kissing her hand.

Anna gaped at him a moment more, before Cye pulled her towards the last two people.

"…I believe you know Rowen…"

"Nice to meet you again." He smiled at her gently. Anna nodded, grinning back at him.

"…and his wife, Sakora." Anna smiled at the woman. Sakora smiled back, hugging her lightly.

"Well, now that we've all made introductions, why don't we get your things inside?" Cye said. Anna nodded, watching as Sage and Kento moved to the car to grab their suitcases, dragging them up the stairs of the mansion.

"Cye…" Anna asked as they began walking towards the mansion. The other's followed closely, chatting amongst themselves.

"Let me guess…you want to know how a young guy like Ryo, inherited such a huge house?" Cye smiled at her.

"House, nothing. This is a mansion!"

Cye chuckled. "The woman who used to own it, her name is Mia, inherited it from her wealthy grandfather. Several years ago, before Rowen or Kento were married, we all moved in here together. We lived together for a few years, but then Kento got married, and Mia was offered a job at a prestigious school in America. She decided to take the job, and since Kento really had no place for him and his new wife to stay, she offered to let everyone live here while she was gone. She gave Ryo the house shortly after she left, because he has no family—being an orphan, and she wanted to make sure he was provided for." Cye explained. They had entered the house, and Anna was looking around curiously.

"Ryo's an orphan?" She asked, following Cye and Sage up the large flight of stairs to the second floor.

"Yeah, his mother died when he was young and his father was killed while working in Africa." Cye replied.

"Oh…that's too bad." Anna whispered.

Sage led them down the long hallway to the far end, then opened a door leading to a room on their left. Anna gasped as they entered the room. It was huge, with two dressers and a large wardrobe, armchairs and a couch in front of a large TV and fireplace. She wandered in, exploring, as Sage and Cye set the suitcases on the bed. She opened the door to a large walk-in closet, turning around once and gaping before exiting and closing the door. She walked to the other side of the room, eyes widening as she entered a large bathroom, complete with a Jacuzzi-style bathtub. She walked out, passing by Cye and Sage who watched, amused, from where they sat on the bed. They followed her as she stepped out onto the balcony and gasped.

The balconey ran the entire length of the house, several other doors further down leading to other rooms. Numerous pieces of furniture scattered the large area, and Anna walked to the railing, leaning over the edge and breathing in the fresh air. The view was beautiful…nothing to be seen for miles but forest—a small lake near the driveway had a dock protruding out from the shore. Why hadn't she noticed that when she came?

"Beautiful, ne?" A voice behind her asked.

Anna turned and smiled at Cye, Sage leaning on the doorway back to the bedroom.

"There used to be a boat house…but Ryo's a bit of a pryo and burned it down last summer." Cye laughed at the memory.

"It's amazing! Where do those other doors lead to?" She asked, pointing to the four doors further down the balcony, curiously.

"Oh, those lead into the other's bedrooms. We all live on this side of the house, so we can all enjoy the balcony together." Cye explained.

"Wow." Anna breathed, turning back towards the room and following Cye inside.

"Well, as you can probably tell, this is Sage's room. I'll let you guys get settled in. If you need anything, Rowen and Sakora's room is right next door. My own in at the far end of the hallway, with Ryo in the middle, and Kento and Lori next to me. Just holler if you need anything." Cye smiled at her, then spoke to Sage briefly and left.

Anna watched him leave, then turned to Sage who smiled at her gently. She grinned back at him and he began unloading his things into one of the large dressers. She followed suit, using the other dresser. Soon, everything was unpacked, and Sage sat silently on the bed, watching her. She didn't notice however, and moved about the room, examining things.

Several books littered the floor and a desk in the corner, but other than that, everything seemed to be in perfect order. A few small plants sat on a table near the glass balcony doors—bamboo, jade, and a small bonsai tree. Other than that, the room was simple; most of the pillows and the wallpaper were green, with white trim alternately here and there. She turned towards the double bed and her husband sitting there. He grinned at her and motioned her over.

She walked to him slowly, then sat beside him on the bed. Motioning to the room, he pointed at her, then himself. Anna nodded, smiling. He grinned back at her and rose.

She looked up at him curiously and he placed a hand on his stomach, then pointed to his mouth.

_Food? _She wondered, but stood and followed him as he left the room, closing the door behind them. She walked down the hall, admiring the beautiful paintings and tapestries that hung there. Sage walked down the stairs and she followed slowly. Towards the right, as they came down the stairs was a high-ceiling, vaulted living room, several fine armchairs and couches spread out around a TV. A large fireplace in the far-right wall, bookshelves packed with novels surrounding it. She smiled at the large bay window, it faced out into the side yard and forest, a large window seat below it, where Rowen and Sakora were curled up amongst the pillows, reading together. Both looked up and waved slightly as Sage and Anna came down the stairs, smiling, before turning back to their novels.

Anna smiled at the couple and followed Sage as he turned around to the left at the bottom of the stairs. A long hallway, which Anna could see had several doorways leading off of it, followed the stairs on the left side of the house, back below the upstairs hallway. Sage led her to the first door down on the left down this hallway, which was wide open.

The kitchen was beautiful, with marvelous black and silver marble countertops and fine-cherry wood cupboard. Cye turned from where he had been stirring something over the stove as they entered.

"Hungry Anna?" He asked.

She nodded slightly and watched Sage get two bowls down from a shelf and give them to Cye, who filled them with the sweet-smelling stew he had been cooking on the stove. They sat at the bar in the center of the kitchen and ate quietly. Anna watched Cye continue to cook as she ate.

"Cye, where to those doors down this hallway lead to?" She asked, blowing on her stew to cool it.

"Hmm? Oh, well there's a study, a library, and a work-out room down there, as well as a guest bedroom." He replied, smiling at her.

"Oh. What about the unused rooms upstairs?" She asked.

"They're mostly used for storage…although every once in a while one of us takes one over for some hobby or another. For example, Lori likes to paint, so she sometimes uses the room across from her and Kento's bedroom as a studio." Cye answered.

"I see." Anna replied, going back to her meal. She looked about kitchen curiously, noting the backdoor which led outside near the fridge, and the door behind them which led to a fancy dining room…although it didn't look like it was used often.

_I think I could get used to this…_ Anna thought happily as she munched on the delicious stew. _It's a beautiful house…and everyone seems so friendly. I'm sure everything will be fine._

Feeling more optimistic than she had since she first arrived in Japan, Anna smiled to herself as she ate, glancing at her husband as he rose to get more stew. She knew things would work out…


End file.
